EL TIGRE: EL SECRETO DEL CASCABEL DORADO
by GatoWatanuki
Summary: ¡que tan lejos se puede llegar por culpa de los celos?.3ser fanfic de la Minisaga YAOI de EL TIGRE
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo… Otra Vez

**EL TIGRE y El Misterio Del Cascabel Dorado**

Por: **EVER ISRAEL**

**Disclaimer: EL TIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA no me pertenece a mi ( y si así fuese la serie seria yaoi )**

**PROLOGO:**

Supongo que…tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión, la más difícil de toda mi vida, pero, no tenía otra opción, todo estaba en riesgo.

En el momento en el que me agarro supuse que parte de el no quería, pero no tenia otra opción, Sartana lo controlaba y no podía evitarlo. Supongo que esta será la decisión mas difícil de todas, después de todo, eso me dijo mi amigo Riki. Tarde o temprano, el momento iba ha llegar…

**CAPITULO 01: Un Nuevo Comienzo… Otra Vez**

Desperté en el auto de mis padres, cuando me asome por la ventanilla me di cuenta de que la calle que íbamos pasando era el mismo de donde mi bus de mi primaria pasaba todos los días, con eso me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a San Luis Potosí: Mi ciudad natal. Mire mi reloj y decía que eran las tres de la madrugada. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que mis dos hermanos incluyendo mi mama estaban dormidos, el único despierto y por lógica era mi papá. Atravesamos media ciudad y al cabo de una hora llegamos a nuestra antigua casa. Cuando entramos, vimos que nada había cambiado ni la sala, ni el comedor, ni la cocina, ni siquiera el mueble de la computadora. Cuando subí a mu habitación me di cuenta de que seguía igual tal y como la había dejado antes de irme: la litera de mis hermanos a la izquierda del cuarto, el buro seguía pegado a la pared separando la litera de mi cama que estaba a la derecha, pegada a la ventana y los entrepaños. Como ya era tarde decidí dormirme para poder desempacar las cosas al día siguiente.

Al amanecer, lo primero que hizo mi familia fue desayunar, des pues acomodamos las cosas donde deberían de ir. En el transcurso del día mi mamá empezó a hacer llamadas: al colegio de mis hermanos y a su antiguo trabajo en el cual le dijeron que podía empezar mañana y en el colegio el lunas, para mi fue todo muy acelerado. A pesar de que en ciudad Milagro yo era un estudiante mas, aquí me conocían porque a pesar de haber pasado un año en la preparatoria, no pude continuar debido a que no alcance a pasar una materia, sin embargo eso no me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba era: ¿Dónde estaba Manny? Espero que este bien y que haya encontrado un ligar donde pasar la noche. Mientras el día pasaba pode también encontrarme con amigos de por mi casa, sin embargo, no vi a Manny, ni cuando salí a la tienda, supongo que a de estar ocupado en otras situaciones. Decidí no llamar a mis amigos de la plaza de la tecnología ya que les quería dar la sorpresa mañana, después de todo mañana es sábado y conociéndolos se siguen viendo en la plaza. En la noche, cuando salí por ultima vez a la tienda sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo derecho, por lógica no dude quien era. Manny estaba tan bien como siempre, su típica playera de rayas, su pantalón de mezclilla y su chaqueta negra. Justo en ese momento me agarro de la barbilla y me beso como ya estábamos acostumbrados:

-¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?-

-bien, ya terminamos de desempacar y ya vamos a cenar. Te invitaría pero tu sabes que después de lo que nos a ocurrido me prohibieron verte a pesar de que nos íbamos a mudar otra vez-

-de acuerdo. ¿Y tuenes planes para mañana?-

-pues la verdad si. Te voy a presentar a mis amigos de la plaza de la tecnología-

-¿De verdad crees que me llevare bien con ellos?-

-créeme te caerán bien una vez que los conozcas-

-ok. ¿A que horas paso por ti?

- a las dos de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?-

-por mi bien, paso por ti mañana-

-hasta mañana-

Después de eso Manny me volvió a pasar sus labios por los míos de manera de que siempre me besaba aparte de un beso en la frente y se despidió de mí. En mi casa trate de no parecer más sonrojado por lo de los besos que Manny me había dado así que cene sin interrupción y me fui a dormir.


	2. Reencuentros

CAPITULO 2: Reencuentros (Sorpresas Inesperadas) 

Cuando me desperté hable con mi mama diciéndole que me iba al centro

-mama, voy a ir al centro, quiero ir con mis amigos de la plaza para darles la sorpresa de mi llegada-

- esta bien, ¡pero te quiero aquí para las 7 de la tarde! ¿Entendido?-

- ok-

Mi mama se fue a trabajar como Todos los sábados de cuando antes de mudarnos a ciudad milagro dejando a mis hermanos con mi abuela. Empecé el día como cualquier día de fin de semana: con hot cakes con jugo de naranja. El resto del día vi la tele y cheque mi correo asta que dieron las una y media de la tarde, en ese rato Manny llego con su tsuru en vez de su ostentoso BMW

-hola Manny-

-hola Ever-

Después del saludo nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos. En todo el camino le iba indicando a Manny por donde ir para que no se perdiera mientras conversábamos:

-y dime, ¿ya encontraron donde quedarte tu y Granpapi mientras estén en San Luis?-

-si, Granpapi tiene unos conocidos por aquí, le prestaron una casa el tiempo que estemos aquí-

-Ho. Y ¿Qué tipo de contactos…?

-créeme no te conviene saber-

-de acuerdo-

Valla, demasiada información para un rato. Ya habíamos llegado al centro y lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un estacionamiento, después fuimos a la plaza. Ya que Manny no conocía bien por aquí le dije que me siguiera, ya llegando le dije a Manny que me esperara afuera hasta que yo le llamase por el celular. Ya adentro fui en búsqueda de mis amigos lo cual no me tomo mas de un minuto. Me acerque lentamente sin que me notaran y grite:

-¡HEY, ¿no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer?!-

-¡EVER!-

Todos gritaron a la vez mientras que mis dos mejores amigas: Nashla y Esme se acercaban corriendo y cuando me abrazaron a la vez, me fui de espaldas con todo y grupo de amigos. Mientras me ayudaban a pararme me hacían un montón de preguntas respecto a mi estancia en ciudad milagro. Todos callaron cuando les dije que tenia una sorpresa. Llame a Manny por el celular y cuando entro se los presente:

-el es Manuel Rivera pero le decimos Manny. También el es- tome un poco de aire y conteste- MI NOVIO-

Después de decir estas palabras se quedaron como en un cubo de hielo aproximadamente 20 segundos, incluyéndome. Nashla fue la primera en hablar

-hola Manny, yo soy Nashla mucho gusto

-hola-

Nashla era la chica la cual conocíamos como la niña misfit ya que ella era una punk con estilo además de que le gusta silent hill y por eso también le empezamos a decir Heather como la de silent hill 3

-hola Manny, yo soy Esme pero me dicen Tomoyuri-chan-

-hola, mucho gusto-

Esme también conocida como Tomoyuri-chan, caperucita y más apodos que le pusimos a partir de la ultima expo comic que hubo en la ciudad antes de irme a pesar de su aspecto y personalidad de quinceañera en realidad tenia 19 años, la mas veterana del grupo. Al poco rato d ls presentaciones hable yo:

-conocí a Manny en la ciudad a las que les conté que iría y nos enamoramos a primera vista-

Les conté todo sobre nosotros, exceptuando que el era el superhéroe de ciudad milagro: EL TIGRE y toda su familia superhéroe

-y dinos Ever, ¿Por qué volviste?-

-Pues por las vacaciones, y por querer verlos otra vez Jajaja -

No les quería decir el motivo real, no solo por proteger a la persona que mas amo, sino también porque seria involucrarlos en mis peligros. Hable con Esme un rato

-y dime, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde que me fui?-

-Mmm… pues que te digo, casi no se a cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, de hecho todo sigue igual. A por cierto, tu regalo de cumpleaños-

Recuerdo que pase mi cumpleaños en ciudad milagro, de hecho, esa fue la fecha en que Manny me regalo la "pulsera/navaja"

-gracias Esme-

-Hey Ever toma el mío-

Nashla me regalo una copia de uno de sus tantos discos de los misfits, mientras que Esme me regalo una bolsa llena de dulces

-gracias. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el Riki?-

- pues trabajando en el local de siempre-

Ricardo o mejor conocido como Riki es uno de mis amigos punks junto con Nashla, la verdad me cae bien a pesar que de repente me de de zapes (¬¬)

-¡Hola Riki!-

-¡Hay wey, un gato!-

-claro, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte-

-Jajaja, no te creas. ¿Y cuando llegaste?-

-apenas ayer en la madrigada-

-ha pues esta chido. Oye ¿y esas heridas? No me digas que ya te estas asiendo emo-

-¡NO! Que cosas dices, me accidente al caerme-

Por increíble que parezca, Riki fue el único que noto mis heridas, por lógica no podía decirle que esas heridas me las izo una de las supervillanas conocida como LA CUERVO NEGRO, tampoco le puedo decir que mi novio Manny era un superhéroe.

-por cierto, ten tu regalo

-gracias Riki-

Riki me entrego un pedazo de metal torcido en varias curvas

-Gracias. Y ¿Qué se supone es?-

-eso es un pedazo de mi "arte", la línea recta de abajo significa cuando empiezas la vida, las curvas significan los cursos que va tomando tu vida, y la curva mas larga significa la decisión mas difícil de tu vida-

-me gusto. Gracias-

-por cierto, ¿Quién es el chico de haya con el que vienes?-

- el se llama Manuel pero le digo Manny, es mi novio-

Tras estas palabras, al igual que mis amigos, Riki se quedo congelado ante esto. El día paso como cualquier otro sábado que pasaban antes de mudarme, recordando viejos momentos y platicando de mis anécdotas en CD Milagro. Cuando iban a dar las seis me despedí quedándonos de ver el otro sábado como ya estábamos acostumbrados. Cuando volvimos al carro, Manny empezó a hacer conversación:

-tus amigos me caen bien-

- vez, te lo dije, tambien les caíste bien-

- espero poder verlos mas seguido-

- bueno, pues espérate asta el otro sábado-

Íbamos platicando de las cosas que le gustaron de mi ciudad, las cuales fueron muchas. Cuando llegamos a mi casa se despidió como ya estábamos acostumbrados, solo que ahora me abrazo de la cintura. Cuando termino de besarme se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara-

- yo también te amo y daría la vida por eso…. Por nosotros-

Después de nuestro "juramento" nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez mas apasionadamente. Lamentablemente el momento no duro ya que una de las vecinas salió y nos tuvimos que separar, con eso que los chismes se propagan como una bacteria (¬ ¬)

-hasta mañana "tigre"-

-hasta mañana "gato"-

Nos despedimos con una pequeña risita y entre a mi casa


	3. Inutil

Capitulo 3: Inútil

Con forme pasaba el tiempo mas rápido se acababan las vacaciones de verano, sin embargo no importaba ya que decidimos quedarnos aquí. Todos los sábados me iba al centro con Manny para ver a mis amigos, de lunes a sábado Manny iba a mi casa después de que mi mama se iba a trabajar y nos quedábamos nosotros en mi casa todo el día, así podrimos hacer lo que quisiéramos fuese bueno o malo (x3), sin embargo, cada vez que la ciudad tenia algún problema Manny iba en camino como: - EL TIGRE- . Los periódicos locales empezaban a hablar de El Tigre: El Nuevo Superhéroe De La Ciudad. Pero eso a la vez me hacia sentir triste y una carga ya que yo, como persona normal lo veía todo desde mi perspectiva mientras que Manny hace todo el trabajo, Eso me hacia sentir un inútil. Quería ayudar porque yo solo me pondrá en peligro y Manny era quien me rescataba. Por una vez quería saber que es un superhéroe…


	4. Un Misterioso Cascabel

Capitulo 4: Un Misterioso Cascabel

La semana pasó de lo mas rápido y nuevamente fue sábado y como siempre había quedado con mis amigos y Manny. Estuvimos en el centro un rato u poco después nos fuimos al parque a pasar ahí el resto del día. Cuando lleguemos lo primero que sismos fue irnos a lo juegos pero no me duro mucho el gusto ya que una radio cercana anunciaba que un banco estaba siendo asaltado. Justo en ese momento Manny me miro y yo solo asentí. Cuando se fue a lo lejos pude el rugido junto con su típico: - EL TIGRE-.

al poco rato mis amigos preguntaron por Manny a lo cual conteste con una de tantas escusas que me sabia:

- hoye Ever, ¿A dónde se fue Manny?-

- supongo que debió ir por algo de beber, jeje -

- espero que no se tarde porque nos íbamos a subir a las balsas -

- si te tarda yo lo busco, no ay problema -

Conteste tratando de ser lo mas natural posible. No paso mas de 15 minutos cuando de la nada llego Manny tapándome los ojos

-¿adivina quien soy?-

- Mmm, ¿Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera?-

- ¿tarde mucho?-

-no, casi no te perdiste de nada-

Manny había llegado cansado y algo agitado, pero casi no se le notaba. Les dije a mis amigos y a Manny que al rato me venia. Me fui a lo mas apartado de ellos y en el primer árbol que encontré me senté abrazando mis rodillas, casi sollozando. Por increíble, o tonto que pareciera, yo sentía celos de mi novio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como el?-

Siempre que el se transforma, quisiera ayudarle, pero no puedo por el simple hecho de ser normal.

Parecía tonto, pero era la verdad, siempre que lo veía como El Tigre quería ayudarle de cualquier modo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer una persona como yo?

Ahora se lo que siente Frida. Intentaba controlar mis lágrimas mientras iba de regreso con los demás cuando a lo lejos pude ver algo brillante

-a lo mejor a de ser algún objeto perdido-

Me dirija hacia aquel objeto deslumbrante y vi con claridad que era algún tipo de cascabel, del tipo que se colgaban los gatos en Japón. Decidí quedármelo y guardarlo en caso de que me pudiera ser de utilidad en algún momento o de perdido encontrar a su dueño. Pareciera como si de verdad fuese de oro, pero solo era el color dorado que tenia. En el momento en el que contemplaba el cascabel que tenia en mi mano, dos manos me tapaban los ojos y una voz angelical me susurro al oído

-¿te perdiste o que?-

- Manny, sabes que soy torpe pero lo soy mas cuando me tapan los ojos, jeje-

-me encanta cuando te pones torpe, así te podre rescatar a cada rato-

Después de ello sentí sus tibios labios pasándome por el cuello. Manny destapo mis ojos y aproveche para guardarme el cascabel en uno de los bolcillos del chaleco, en ese momento Manny paso a abrazarme por la cintura

-oye Manny, nos han de estar esperando

- pues que esperen, aprovechemos este momento a solas

- de acurdo "tigrecito"

En ese momento me gire hacia el y nos besamos, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, me recargue en su pecho y pude oír sus latidos de aquel corazón valeroso sin que me dejara de abrasar, también lo abrase

-Manny… te quiero y no te pienso dejar nunca. Estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas

- yo también

Nos abrazamos con mas fuerza, en ese momento quería llorar por los momentos tan hermosos que hemos pasado durante casi gran parte del año. En menos de que pensaba mis amigos estaban en nuestra búsqueda, lo se porque, estaban detrás de un árbol tratando de ver que era lo que hacíamos

-¡Manny, veo gente viva, y nos están viendo!

- pues que nos sigan viendo

- de… acuerdo

Nos mantuvimos así por casi una media hora hasta que mis amigos vinieran a interrumpirnos

-hey tortolos, ya nos vamos-

- enseguida vamos

Nos dejamos de abrasar para después agarrarnos de la mano a llegar al auto de uno de mis amigos , el cual nos aria el favor de dejarnos a nuestras casas.

No tardamos mas de media hora en llegar a mi casa y dejarnos a Manny y a mi y como siempre quedando para el otro sábado con mis amigos. Lamentablemente vi el auto de la familia lo cual me hacia pensar que mi mama estaba en casa.

- bueno, supongo que este es uno de tantos adioses temporales

- si, pero asta el lunes

- el lunes a las doce, como siempre

- ok

Volví a pasar mis labios sobre los de Manny pero esta vez Manny me puso contra la pared y encerándome entre sus brazos, su lengua parecía tratar de pasar para mi boca. A pesar de que a mi no me gustan los besos MUY intensos decidí cederle el paso a la lengua de Manny. No pasaron mas de cuatro minutos cuando nos despegamos.

-que duermas bien Ever

- tu también Manny

Se despidió dejándome uno de sus besos cálidos en mi frente. Lo vi alejarse poco a poco mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa en mi chaleco. Cuando saque las llaves del bolsillo se callo en cascabel que encontré hace no mas de una hora , cuando lo vi nuevamente no encontré nada novedoso así que decidí quedármelo, después de todo, para algo me a de servir


	5. Gato Negro BlackCat

**Capitulo 5: Gato Negro**

Pasaron semanas desde que regrese a San Luis, Manny ya se había acostumbrado a mi rutina: de lunes a viernes de doce de la tarde hasta el cinco y la media de la tarde, los sábados todo el día y los domingos casi no nos veíamos, pero solo asegurándonos de que mis papas no nos vieran.

Un día mientras checaba mi correo, pude checar uno de pocos que me llegan, un correo donde te encuesta un poco de ti, hubo una pregunta que me llano la atención. - ¿Qué tienes en tu buro?-. Me puse a recordar de las cosas las cuales me llegaron el reloj despertador, mis llaves y… el misterioso cascabel que encontré hace no muchas semanas. Apague la computadora y me fui para mi cuarto para tratar de ayarle algún tipo de valor o significado, pero me pregunte:

_Bueno Me apodan gatito-kun ¿no? Lo mas lógico seria usarlo como algo así como collar_.

Después de todo aun seguía en buen estado, conseguí un pedazo de estambre y me la pose como collar. Cuando se las mostré a mis amigos, al parecer les había gustado como la usaba, al igual que Manny. Una noche decidí no quitármela y me puse la piyama, solo que decidí leer un poco el libro de "Resident Evil" (**.T: resident evil es la novelizacion del videojuego del mismo nombre, escrita por S.D Perry y el videojuego de Shinji Mikami**), cuando me di cuenta ya era la una de la madrugada, decidí llamar a Manny para saber que estaba haciendo:

-hola Manny, ¿te desperté?

- pues no, de hecho estoy ocupado, alguien trata de robar el mismo banco otra vez, después te llamo ¿ok?

- de acuerdo

Cuando colgó me volví a deprimir, pero, no me di cuenta del como había hecho sonar el cascabel, soltó un sonido demasiado agudo que al parecer solo yo oí y en menos de lo que me di cuenta traía un traje raro, pero elegante, se trataba de unos zapatos ordinarios con un pantalón aparentemente de mezclilla pero de otro tipo de material mas resistente, una playera de cuello de tortuga también del mismo material del pantalón y un chaleco, todo de negro, justo con un antifaz que cubría gran parte de mi cara junto con unas orejas y cola de gato que me salían del cuerpo, lo cual me recordaba a esos animes japoneses yaoi en le cual los personajes tienen orejas y colas de gato, cheque los costados del pantalón y me di cuenta de que había un equipamiento de dos pistolas de 13 mm. Algo similar a la Chakal de Alucard (** T. Alucard es uno de los personajes de la serie de mangas, anime y OVAs de Hellsing creada por ****Kouta Hirano**) pero en vez de disparar balas, lanzaba unas zarpas de energía eléctrica algo similar a las pistolas de autodefensa, y en la espalda tenia un estuche largo el cual contenía una larga katana con un filo impresionante.

_Genial_

Dije para más adentros, me dirigí al espejo del baño para verme: toda la apariencia de un samurái-gato pero que también usa pistolas.

Decidí salir de mi casa para ir a ayudar a Manny, por primera vez sentí que de verdad podía hacer de utilidad para la persona que mas amo. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que aun no asaltaban el banco que Manny había mencionado, pero el estaba al cubierto para saltar a la acción, a lo cual yo también me escondí.

No pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando una camioneta negra paso al frente del banco, Manny salto para un emboscada y antes de que diera el primer golpe yo me moví, pero a una velocidad impresionante que no me di cuenta cuando llegue hasta ellos:

-¡hey idiotas! ¿Quieren robar?, pues primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi

Los 5 ladrones se dirigieron hacia mí ignorando por completo a Manny. Me moví a una velocidad tratando de esquivar primero, para después utilizar las pistolas. Di 5 tiros exactos no hiriendo externamente pero dejándolos fuera de combate. Cuando Manny trato de acercarse, apenas note movimiento de parte de el le solté una patada, no quería hacerle hacerlo, me quería disculpar pero en vez de eso conteste con otra cosa:

-oye tigrecillo, si no vas a ayudar, ¡no estorbes!- ¿que dije?, ese no era yo.

-¿y quien te crees tu para decirme que hacer?

-soy nuevo en la ciudad, pero puedes llamarme Gato Negro

GATO NETRO dije sin darme cuenta, a lo cual asentí y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, lo cual no seria mucho problema.

Llegue a mi casa en menos de media hora, aun no podía creerlo; yo tenia súper-poderes, pero lo malo fue que dañe a la persona que mas amo. Supongo que, tal vez, me deje llevar por la emoción. Tarde o temprano le tendré que decir a Manny acerca de esto…


End file.
